Emotions
by Hoshi Gin Tsukino
Summary: Kick out of her house yet again for another failed test Serena couldn't do anything but sit on her front porch…at least until Lilly should up. Serena with nothing to do but wait outside until her mother let her in after 7pm why not take the girl's offer?
1. Chance Meeting right?

Emotions

Summary: Kick out of her house yet again for another failed test Serena couldn't do anything but sit on her front porch…at least until Lilly should up. Serena with nothing to do but wait outside until her mother let her in after 7pm; why not take the girl's offer? Serena's life slowly changes but is it for the better or the worse? Co-Written: Pieces of Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own the plot and the OCs you notice.

* * *

Chapter 1: Chance Meeting…right?

_It's over and done  
but the heartache lives on inside_

"But Mom I really tri--ed." Serena bowed her head and turned to face the street as she sat on the porch. Why did math have to be so evil to her? Why couldn't her mom stop kicking her out because of the grades? Sure Sammy got better grades in math, but Sammy also had a better math teacher who explained the work, not like Ms. Haruna who always did one example on the board, assigned work and expected everyone to understand it. Normally Serena would start crying and her mom would yell for her to shut up through the window…but Serena didn't have anymore tears to waste on this weird punishment. Instead Serena merrily pulled her book bag (the briefcase she's always running to school with) into her lap and stared off into the streets.

Lilly merrily walked down the street she was rather upset and hungry, her parents were just plain idiots no matter how rich they were. In New York she was always picked on and suckered up to because her family was rich now in Japan she found it even more annoying. Lilly had her mp3 on blasting Dainty Kane's 'Show Stopper', she just pasted Serena's house with a frown…why wasn't the blonde in her house? Obviously someone was home from the TV being seen flashing different channels.

'This has to be my biggest problem' Lilly started thinking to herself, 'getting involved in other peoples affairs is gonna get me killed one day.' "Yo Serena whatcha doin outside your house?"

Serena looked up at one of her classmates, it was Lilly she was in Serena's math class and was up in the scoring range with Amy and Melvin. "Punishment for the test today." Lilly raised an eyebrow, "Didn't your friends yell at you for it earlier?" Nod from Serena. "Your mom kicked you out as punishment for work no one would get unless it was explained to them? Wow parents are totally going down hill these days." Lilly was starting to talk to herself again. Serena's stomach growled, causing the blonde's head to sink lower onto her kneecaps…damn her parents for being so mean to her.

"Eh wanna catch dinner with me? Maybe I can help you with math or something cause your gonna fail at this rate." Serena looked at Lilly; someone was offering to tutor her in the evils of math? Maybe Lilly could help her more than Amy…Amy always confused her. Serena shrugged; her mom wouldn't be worried about her seeing as though she hadn't come and checked on her yet. Lilly waited for Serena to stand up and offered her a smile, "Its okay Serena I don't bite." Serena laughed softly…Lilly was one of her few classmates that didn't laugh at her test scores but rather, like Molly, encouraged her to do better. The teenage girls walked down the street in peaceful silence for a few minutes before Serena poked Lilly to gain her attention for a minute. Lilly glanced down at the girl, "Yo?" Ah yes Lilly had a habit of answering everything with 'Yo.' It annoyed some people, but Serena who reads mangas had an idea were Lilly got that habit from.

"Where exactly are we going?" Serena asked. Lilly gave a nervous laugh before replying, "Eh I guess we could had to the Crown for a bite and maybe some tutoring if you're up to it." Serena nodded, Darien and Amy offered to tutor her before but both of them failed…mainly because of Serena managing to distract Darien and Serena falling asleep on Amy's lectures.

The two arrived at the Crown after a bit more of silence that left Serena thinking about Lilly's offer to tutor her. Ding...Serena waved at Andrew as she took a seat in the booth across from Lilly. It was silent, not uncomfortable but just a mutual agreement among both girls. "Hey Serena, Hello Lilly can I take your orders or will it be the usual?" Lizzy asked looking between both girls.

"Usual for me."

"I don't have any money…" Serena mumbled not happy she'd be watching Lilly eat. Lilly raised an eyebrow, "She'll take her usual as well."

Serena raised her head in the pout-looking way and grinned at Lilly. The girls would've complained if they had to buy Serena something because the small girl ate so much. Lizzy nodded her head and disappeared off somewhere into the kitchens to give the order to her brother. "Why did you order me something to eat?"

"One- I hate people eating in my face knowing they won't share and two- we're both short and skinny here we need to eat everything we can." This caused Serena and Lilly to burst out laughing like old friends or something talking about secrets only they know. Lilly sighed and folded her arms and rested her head on them obviously something was bothering her.

"What's wrong Lilly? Sure you not bipolar or anything right?" Serena had no idea what bipolar meant but she heard Amy mention it during one of their study sections. "No I don't have a mental disorder just worried about school and stuff."

"Why?"

"Because everyone expects me to be some damn genius that only rivals Amy…god that girl reads the textbooks, I read… well fan fiction stories on Full Metal Alchemist, Bleach and Naruto. She reads novels off the school recommendation list I read mangas about sexy male characters trying to help the world and take over it, get my point? I just have good memory I don't do all that crap Amy does its all boring." Lilly replied obviously the thought of a Naruto manga rather luring her. Speaking of school, "Eh Serena let me see the test from today so I can see what's wrong with it?"

Serena had been listening intently because well she was a good friend and Lilly obviously couldn't tell her mom this or something. Serena turned pale at the mention of her test she reached into her backpack and pulled out the crumbled worn down paper that had a 35 written in red ink at the top as if to mock her with its evilness. Lilly examined the problems (and Serena's messy kanji) and raised an eyebrow it was obvious were Serena had went wrong in this problem now. "Serena, sweetie you made the same mistake in the first ten problems and for the last five you forgot the plus and negative signs."

"Really?" Serena exclaimed in a loud way that was unique to Serena and her voice.

"Really what?" Andrew asked he walked over with the tray covered with the food the two ordered.

"Hey Andrew…I was explaining to Serena why she got this grade on her test today." Lilly said she had meet the cute worker at the Crown before but never really paid him any attention of course she like his other teenage fan girls that he was cute.

"What did you get Rena?" Serena didn't say anything but handed over the crumbled up paper. The blond-hair male raised an eyebrow at the score, "Didn't you and Darien study for this test?" It wasn't said harshly or anything just an innocent question, but Serena still winced since she had indeed studied with Darien.

"Yes." Serena mumbled a bit ashamed at the grade…Lilly glanced at the blonds a french fry in her mouth.

"Get over it Serena, I've had 25 on a biology test before." Lilly offered shoving Serena's food in front of the girl who merrily drunk her ultra chocolate milkshake to feel better. Lilly sipped her strawberry milkshake an uncomfortable silence settling over the table.

"Are you going to help her, Lilly?" Andrew asked, Amy and Darien tried and failed…it wasn't that Serena was incapable of learning the stuff. In fact a few years ago he managed to help get a B on her Algebra work…Lilly merrily nodded it was a rather odd day but it was rather interesting.

"Hey, Serena, your mom just called, and is looking for you. I told her I haven't seen you." Lizzy said coming from behind the counter. Lilly's cell phone started ring, but she ignored it.

"Elizabeth who's watching the counter?" Andrew asked at his sister's sudden appearance. Lizzy pointed behind, "The new kid you hired last week. He looked bored, so I told him to watch the counter." Serena sighed rather depressingly…winter break wasn't coming fast enough for her.

"I wouldn't worry about this test grade," Andrew started pausing before continuing, "You have more people than the other girls to come to for help. I won't mind helping you, but don't hesitate to ask Rena…" Lizzy (Elizabeth) and Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Trust me Rena; math only gets harder if you don't get the concept now." Lizzy told her being a high school sophomore.

Serena's blue-eyes were watering with tears…maybe she did have another home outside her blood family…a surrogate family better than the girls. "Thanks guys. I won't let you guys down. I promise! I'm gonna do better." Serena vowed. 'I swear it on my crown', Serena thought to herself. The blond bangs covered her blue eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek; she really was going to do better. Both girls hugged Serena, as the girl cried silently. Andrew wasn't particularly good at this stuff, like any other male. The brunette haired girls patted Serena's back, taken back a bit about her sudden burst of tears. Mumbles of things like, "its okay," "let it all out," came from teen girls, as Serena didn't cry her usual wail but rather a quiet genuine cry, one that spoke of many troubles and heartache.

"I'm alright…really!" Serena said pulling a way her blond hair slightly ruffled and her eyes and nose a red color from crying. "I've got to get home before mom decides to call the cops or something." The group of three minus Serena gave her a look that said, 'and I'm supposed to believe that because…'

"I'll walk you home, okay? I should head home myself." Lilly wasn't comfortable leaving Serena by herself even if it was walking three blocks to her house. Andrew had his hands in his pocket and did the only thing he could think of to comfort Serena and that was give her a hug. Serena's face turned red from embarrassment while…Lilly and Lizzy laughed at the two.

"You two make a cute couple." Lilly and Lizzy said at the same time before turning to each other exclaiming, "JINX! YOU OWE ME A SODA!" Andrew and Serena sweat dropped at their actions.

"No you owe me a soda!" Lilly exclaimed.

"No you owe me a soda!" Elizabeth retorted. Andrew and Serena sweat drop knowing exactly were this was headed.

"I'll give you both sodas to stop this argument." Andrew cut in before the girls could continue the arguing. The two girls looked at each other and giggled, "Fine." "Okay."

"Hold on, Serena. I'll put your food in bag for you to eat on the way home, okay?" Andrew said grabbing the barely touched food on the tray. Serena nodded and giggled quietly as Lilly scrambled after Andrew so he could put her food in a bag as well.

"Lilly is a pretty cool chick isn't she?" Lizzy asked Serena watching as the American girl talked with her brother as he bagged the food.

"Yeah she is! I wonder why she doesn't seem to like a lot of people." Serena mused out loud to Elizabeth (Lizzy).

"Take it from me, Serena. She's had a rather troubled past. No matter what she says or does, it's always haunting her." Elizabeth said watching as Lilly approached the two of them.

Outside of the Arcade

The sun was setting, giving the sky a purple/orange/pink tint and the clouds started to darken. "Wow, its getting dark really fast today." Serena said, looking at the sky, her book bag in one hand and her food in the other hand. Lilly nodded, her bag open, and she walked down the street eating.

"Aren't you afraid if the other people will think you're greedy or something?" Serena asked looking around.

"Rule number one with me- the insecure crap doesn't work with me. Two- eat or I'll take your french fries." Lilly said, munching on her double cheeseburger. Serena sweat dropped and started eating her french fries, looking at the ground in thought.

"What's on your mind? It's not something good, so don't lie about it…" Lilly looked at Serena, her burger in hand. When she was almost finished, she looked up, raised an eyebrow, and watched the older girl.

"Nothing, so exactly what do your parents do in order for you to be rich anyway?" Serena asked, changing the subject.

Lilly sighed and sipped her milkshake, shaking the cup a little. "My dad's in the stock market business. My grandfather actually started the business when he started buying stocks. My mom's an advertiser person-thingy, so when she had to relocate to Japan, Dad found it as an opportunity to make us "globally" known, like the Hiltons and their hotel lines."

Serena nodded her head, "My dad's in the photography business. I've been with him on a few photo shoots, but it seems boring sometimes."

Lilly grinned, "Try sitting through dinner listening to mumble-jumbo about stocks going up and some random make-up company needing an ad. It's just horrible."

"Sounds extra-extra boring," Serena agreed, shaking her head.

"It is extra-extra boring, but I can get a whole lot of free stuff from the stores we own because of dad's boring job." Lilly said as Serena's house came into view a car horn honking caused both teens to turn towards the street. A 2004 black four door Hyundai pulled up next to them the tinted windows rolled down.

"Serena, where were you? Your mom called me, worried you'd been kidnapped or something!" Darien said looking at Serena through the passenger window. Lilly raised an eyebrow at Darien before giving the nervous blond an elbow, "Your boyfriend, Rena?" she whispered in blond's ear.

Serena nodded to Lilly and frowned at Darien, "Sorry Dare but I have to get home mom is probably still upset about my test grade." Lilly winced, 'Uh oh…this guy's gonna yell at her too probably. Yep, I really need to record this stuff. It'll make a good soap opera in the US.' Lilly watched as Serena started to walk off and blinked, "Wait up Serena!"

The brunette yelled running after the blonde who was now standing a few blocks away from her house. "Bye Lilly! I'm probably gonna be grounded or something by my parents the moment I walk into the door, but I'll see you tomorrow at school."

"Kay Serena, we can talk about it in the morning and don't get too upset! I'm sure Saturday after school we can had to the mall before we go home. Try not to be late tomorrow okay?" Lilly said watching as Serena approached her door. Serena waved as Lilly walked off to her own house a few blocks down.

----------------------------at Serena's house……………..

The minute Serena walked in the door, her mother ran up to her and gave her a gigantic hug.

"Oh, honey! I missed you! I was so afraid that you had been kidnapped by some horrible man, or gotten in a car accident, or…" Irene said.

"Mom, I love you too, but you're kinda choking me." Serena said as her mother let go.

"I'm sorry I yelled at you so much earlier. I was only concerned about your grades." Irene apologized.

"It's OK, mom. I just have trouble understanding all of it." Serena explained.

"If you have trouble understanding it, then maybe you need a tutor, other than your boyfriend." Ken interrupted. "Knowing you, you probably were too infatuated with him, and couldn't study."

"What!?" Serena exclaimed. "That's not true at all! Darien wouldn't allow me to study with him if I did!" Serena explained.

"I think Ken has a good point, honey. Now, darling, do you have anyone in mind?" Irene asked Ken.

"How about Melvin? He's really smart and is one of Serena's friends." Ken suggested.

"No, he's been out with Molly a lot lately. Plus the last time we had a study group, he seemed too interested in impressing Molly." Serena said.

"Maybe one of your friends? Amy and Raye seem to be good candidates for study partners." Irene suggested. Serena shook her head.

"Amy says a lot of things I can't understand, and Raye and I would argue too much." Serena explained.

"Well, do you have anyone in mind, sweetie?" Ken asked.

"I don't know." Serena said.

"I have an idea. Serena, maybe you could ask that friend of yours that works at the arcade?" Irene suggested.

"Andrew?" Serena asked as Irene nodded.

"I think that's a good idea. Andrew seems like a smart guy, and would probably be an excellent tutor for you. Plus he's a man of morals and one who would treat my daughter with respect." Ken said.

"Okay, then I'll ask Andrew tomorrow. I'm going to go up to my room now." Serena said, heading upstairs.

"Oh, and by the way, Serena where were you today?" Irene asked.

"I was at the arcade, talking to Andrew and Lizzy, and I made a new friend named Lilly." Serena said as Irene smiled happily.

"It's so nice that my little girl is making new friends." Irene said.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hoshi: Wow me and Grace are co-writing a lot of stuff now-a-days. (shrug) not all my stories are gonna be written with her just some of 'em.

Grace: (nods head) Yep! Besides I'm workin on some new Seto blanks for Hoshi-chan's SK website…

Ashlee: How come Lilly appears in this one and not me? (pouting)

Hoshi: (throws random naruto manga at Ashlee) Happy now?

Ashlee: (reading the manga now) sheesh!

Grace and Hoshi: --; bye everyone and please review!


	2. Goodness don’t you people ever stop both

Emotions

Summary: Kicked out of her house yet again for another failed test, Serena couldn't do anything but sit on her front porch…at least until Lilly showed up. Serena had nothing to do but wait outside until her mother let her in after 7pm; why not take the girl's offer? Serena's life slowly changes but is it for the better or the worse? Co-Written: Pieces of Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, but I own the plot and the OCs you notice.

Chapter 2: Goodness don't you people ever stop bothering her?

Serena groaned and rolled over. The annoying beeping sound had been going on and on for a grand total of 15 minutes. "Serena, Serena, get up! The others need you!" Luna said, pawing at Serena's half-awake form. Moving very sluggishly, the girl picked up her brooch and slowly climbed out of her window, the black cat following her.

"Where are they, Luna?" Serena mumbled with her blues eye half open, not paying attention to the street ahead of them as they walked to the park. "They're in the park as usual. You'd think the enemies would've gotten smarter as they got stronger." Luna half-mumbled to her, keeping pace with her charge.

Only ten minutes had passed before something moved from behind them, "Well, well, well, what do we have here, a little girl and her kitty wondering the streets? Shouldn't you be at home sleeping?" A youma said, stepping out of the shadows, preparing to attack Serena.

Serena stumbled back and winced as she tripped and landed on the bottom of her bunny pajamas. A wave of dark energy struck Serena's fallen form making her scream out in pain. Luna glared at the youma, ran toward the youma, and then bit the youma's arm, trying to stop the attack on her charge. The youma tossed Luna away from it and raised its arms to the injured Serena, about to take the rest of her energy.

"Serena, run!" Luna breathed out as she fell back injured herself.

"Phoenix Fortune Strike," Someone said in a low-voice as a bunch of gold and red oval-shaped objects came from off of a roof and hit the youma in the back makin it scream in pain as it turned to dust.

Serena tried to find the person who saved her but was surprised to find the spot empty somewhat of a smile appeared on her face as she mumbled something that sounded oddly like, "Another Sailor Uranus?" That smile didn't last long as her communicator started beeping again, "Yes?"

"Are you okay? You need to hurry up and get here. Mars sounds like she's gonna blow _your _head off." Mercury said, seeing her friend's scratched face.

"I'll be there soon. Give me at least 10 more minutes." Serena said, moving to scoop up Luna and closing the communicator. Looking around, Serena started moving towards a dark alley and then transformed into Sailor Moon, all her previous injuries gone with the transformation. Wasting no more time, Sailor Moon started running and jumping, rooftop to rooftop, reaching the park just in time to watch Mars strike the youma with fireball, looking pissed as hell.

_I hope this attack works, mother,_ Sailor Moon thought silently as she pulled her tiara off and started charging it with energy, _I really hope it works in this form. That dang youma took most of my energy._

"Moon Twilight Flash!" Sailor Moon shouted as her tiara released all the energy she had poured into it. The youma screamed in pain but was still there, only there was half a youma left.

"MOON, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" Mars yelled, frustrated and worn-out, as she charged up her bow and arrow with more fire. Sailor Moon didn't reply. Instead she pulled out the crescent moon wand, causing more of the inner scouts to worry about their leader.

"Moon Princess Halation!" The exhausted Sailor Moon shouted, as the youma turned into moondust. Having used the rest of her energy, Sailor Moon fell toward the ground and groaned as she realized she couldn't get up.

"SAILOR MOON!" The inner scouts shouted, as they rushed to their fallen leader, wondering exactly what the hell just happened. "I'll take her, girls. You guys head home, while I take care of Serena and Luna," Tuxedo Mask said, as held his girlfriend and her guardian, both whom seemed to be not moving.

"I'll go with you. I can scan her and Luna to see what's wrong with them." Sailor Mercury said, stepping up. She knew her mother wouldn't be home, so she didn't need to worry.

"Call us Mercury if you find out what's wrong with Moon. Tomorrow she's gonna hear me out, even if I have to wait until she gets out of detention!" Mars said to herself more than the other scouts who felt sorry for their leader.

-Time Lapse--------------------------

"Serena, Serena, get up. Your friend, Lilly is here. Serena, are you okay?" Irene asked, touching Serena's forehead lightly. Finding no fever, she made the sleepy girl wake up and say 'ahhh'.

"Serena, are you sure you want to go to school today? You look a bit pale and there are bags under your eyes. Have you been getting enough sleep lately?" Irene asked. Serena's blue eyes opened up only half-way, as she started to stand up and head toward the bathroom in her room.

Irene glanced at Serena worriedly, before going back downstairs to see Sammy eating his breakfast and Lilly reading a _Naruto: Shippuden_ manga. "Lilly, Serena insists on going to school today, but do you think you can do me a favor and watch her, please? I know I just met you, but you seem like a nice girl, and I really do believe Serena's sick."

Lilly looked up from her manga, nodded her head and replied in her American accent, "Anything in particular I'm lookin' for?"

Irene shook her head as she double checked Serena's lunch box, a stumble and a thud was heard from upstairs as every head turned towards the steps, "Serena are you okay?" Ken yelled up the steps. No reply came, so Irene moved Serena's lunch bag away from her and ran upstairs towards Serena's room. Sammy followed, leaving Ken and Lilly alone. Both exchanged glances and followed the younger male up the stairs.

Serena leaned heavily on her bed rail having some idea why she was so weak. '_Must be from the youma that attacked me yesterday,'_ Serena thought. She was trying not to fall asleep, but failed miserably. As she closed her eyes, she started to drift into a deep sleep, completely unaware of her father's question. The Tsukino family and Lilly entered Serena's room and saw Serena knocked out.

"Sammy, call an ambulance!" Irene yelled, moving Serena's pale body into her hands. Lilly was quiet and had a look of fear on her face, as she helped Irene move Serena's body.

"Oh my goodness! Is that Serena's cat?" Lilly asked looking at the dark blue-furred cat that seemed pale in alarm.

"Yes. I'm going to see if Sammy called that ambulance, and I'm going to call the vet for Luna." Ken said, as he left the women in Serena's room.

"Lilly, go on to school," Irene said, as she started rocking Serena's pale body in her arms, "Afterwards, you can come up to the hospital. Okay? I don't want your parents to get mad that you missed a day of school over this."

Lilly's brown hair covered her eyes as she rubbed her eyes and stood up. "Yes, Ms. Tsukino. I'll see you guys at the hospital after school." Lilly left the room only to flatten herself against the wall as paramedics came upstairs with a stretcher to get Serena.

**-At School With Lilly- (Hope you guys don't mind to much)**

Lilly sat at her desk in the back of class 3. Lilly noted with much displeasure that two of Serena's friends tend to yell at the poor girl for her grades in class, along with Molly and Melvin.

The late bell rang. Everyone, including Ms. Haruna, looked expectantly at the door, waiting for Serena to run in out of breath. It didn't happen yet, but no one really seemed to care, since Serena had come later than that before.

"Wonder where that Tsukino girl is?" A random whisper had spread among the class as they were 'doing' their work. Molly and Melvin seemed to be talking quietly about Serena with the occasional yell/shout from Molly of "Really?"

Lilly felt like she should be anywhere but here. It was like the entire room was spinning, and Lilly couldn't wait for class to end in twenty minutes. The constant talking of possible things that happened to Serena was starting to get to her, and she was on her ends-wits with all of it.

The moment the bell rang, Lilly stood up, all her books in hand, and rushed off to the music class, praying that something in this class would calm her jittery nerves. Being the first one in class, excluding the teacher, Lilly took a seat in the back where the vocalists usually sat when ever they played a song that required vocals. "Miss Anderson, you're quite early. Do you know of a song we could possibly study then? Pick something you know, anything at all."

Lilly paused. She had been so focused on getting to music class to calm down, that it was amazing when she actually heard the teacher's request. "Well…I do know this one song that'll help me out right now you know problems at home and with friends."

The music teacher, a short woman with dark brown hair and black eyes stared at the American girl questionably. "Think you could sing a line or two from it?"

"Dunno, Mrs. Yuki. Fanfiction dot net has problems with song lyrics these days." Lilly said, with out thinking, as a glass shattering was heard.

"What was that?"

"Fourth wall."

"Oh, right. Now, maybe the song title then?" Mrs. Yuki said, going over to her laptop and working on some stuff.

"Hmm…it was called _Through the Rain_ by Mariah Carey. It's a good song I've memorized the verses to it and everything!" Lilly said, as she flipped through her folder of songs lyrics that she carried around for if she ever got bored in class.

"Lovely song." Mrs. Yuki said with a smile.

---------------------------------------------

Raye tapped her foot, waiting for Serena to come to the shrine for the meeting. She was getting angrier and angrier.

"Where is that meatball head? She's usually here by now." Raye said in annoyance.

"Chill out, Raye. I'm sure she has a good reason for being late." Lita said.

"Now that I think of it, things are a little off. Amy isn't here yet…Luna has yet to come…and Serena is much later than usual." Artemis said concernedly. The others nodded. At that moment, Amy showed up.

" What kept ya so long, Ames?" Mina asked, nudging Amy on the shoulder playfully. She stopped when she noticed the tears in Amy's eyes.

"Serena's…Serena's…" Amy started.

"What's wrong with Serena?" Darien asked defensively.

"She's been taken to the emergency room. I went by her house today to check up on her, and one of the neighbors told me." Amy said, sobbing while the others gasped.

"I knew there was something wrong with her last night. We shouldn't have been so harsh on her." Mina said sadly.

"And what about Luna?" Artemis asked concernedly.

"She's been taken to the emergency vet." Amy said sadly. "Poor Luna." The others had tears in their eyes at the thought of possibly losing their guardian.

"Enough mourning! Let's go see Serena at the hospital! She needs our support!" Raye shouted. The others nodded in agreement.

"Plus who knows what could happen to her if we aren't there to protect her!" Lita said. Darien was deep in thought.

'Please be okay, Sere.' Darien thought. 'I need you…don't leave me…'

-Twenty Minutes Later-

Lilly sat in the waiting room having a conversation with Irene when a nurse walked in with Darien and the others in tow. Irene looked up at the others and gave them a glare, oppose to a smile, which she was known for giving them.

"Ms. Tsukino! How is Sere?" Darien asked. Irene rose from her seat and went to check on Serena in her room. The girls and Darien frowned and looked towards Lilly who was looking out the window ignoring them.

"Excuse me miss…your name's Lilly right?" Amy asked timidly knowing the others wouldn't ask.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" Lilly asked in English, knowing Amy understood her because Amy was the class genius.

"No need to be rude!" Mina snapped at Lilly in English, Lilly rolled her eyes and started looking out the window again.

Amy bowed her head, hurt at the rudeness, Raye's eye twitch. Raye didn't know perfect English but she caught some of what Lilly said.

"Lilly, do you know how Serena is doing?" Darien asked dead serious, this was his girlfriend/future wife he was talking about.

"She's in a coma-like sleep according to the doctors. They believe that one of those demon things attacked her and took her energy…problem is they don't know the timeframe since Serena was at home all night." Lilly said in an emotionless tone, watching the clouds go by rather slowly playing with each other careless of the world beneath them.

--------------------------------------------

AN 1: I've been using the time lapses a lot in all these chapters I'm typing. Hope no one minds, then again I don't care if you do!

Okay so this took some time to get out because one…my computer with the chapter on it died…its being repaired and upgraded as we speak. Also Grace-chan had a copy of it so it wasn't entirely destroyed!

Anyway I'm busy working on my other fics and will get back to this one soon enough…


End file.
